Into the Rush
by llwild1992
Summary: A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together. Arc II, SasuSaku in both Arcs. T for language in my eyes
1. Arc I Prologue

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Arc I

Prologue

* * *

Music is a harmonic connection to the outside world. It lets us know we're not alone in the world. It lets us know that were alive, and we matter. When ever you are at a concert, or you listen to music on your music player, when you feel the music begin with the drums, it moves you. You can feel the music beat with your own heart.

Those who can understand this, how it can move us, how we can feel the music become one with us. Who can see the music all around them, are able to see the connection.

Hearing the connection is proof that you are meant for something great. Only a select few people in our generation can hear it. Why you ask? Because only some of us; in this modern world of science and technology, will take the time to listen.

For the ones that can hear the music's connection, they have an appeal about them. They are only drawn to others that share in their gift. Only ones than understand their uniqueness. For the ones that hear the music are considered different.

This story is about two of these people, both who share in this gift. A man and a woman; both had a strong connection to the music around them and each other.

One was a strong rooted man who is pursuing the career of his rock band. He shares his passion with his friends but they never seem to get the fact that whet he sees is what drives him to write great songs. A hot tempered who is oftener teased my brother who is one of his bad mates, because he says that he can see the music as he rights a new song.

The other is a woman; who is a famous concert violinist. A woman of talent; graduated at the top of her class from New York's own Juilliard. Her love of music causes her to want to play more and more. Her love for the notes that she hears as she gets ready to play is down cased by her overprotective father, who will stop at noting to make her a star, and to give her anything that she could want.

Fore both of them, their passion for music is so strong that they were able to see the music that they shared. As they right or play music, they become apart of their own world, where all they could ever want is music. Along the way in their lives, as they crossed the road of life, playing, they fell in love.

Both fell in love so deeply, the music that they created on their own combined, and encircled them both. Harmony and Melody intertwines their lives together, even as they are separated by lies and hate.

Their music also circled something else, that gained their love of music, and that would one day bring them back together.

* * *

Review please, this will be 2 Arc, not telling you what the second will be but i think you get the 1st.


	2. Arc I Part 1

Into the Rush

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**NOTE:**_ there will be song lines, which will repeat, separating what is happening between the two characters, those will be in **bold **and _italicized._

Arc I

Part 1

* * *

In font of a dressing room mirror covered in pictures of musical notes, a woman sat on a chair in front of it. In a backless white dress that hugged her curvy body. Her light cream skin glowed under the lights of the room as she pulled her pink hair out from a bun. She smiled as it cascaded down passed her shoulders and to the end of her back in soft curls.

"Perfect." She smiled as she looked herself in the eye, her lovely exotic green eyes that shined like emeralds. She reached out for a cross neck lass and pulled it on, "I ready." she smiled.

_**Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes,**_

_**Well it's a fabulous night to make Romance,**_

_**With the colors of the light summer skies,**_

Running water protruding from a sink filled the sink bole, as two big hands, with long slender figures cupped the water into the palms. The hands then splashed the cooling water onto a long pale face. Long dark eyelashes dripped with the water as the man stood, wiping the extra water from his long face, and looked into his reflection. Dark onyx eyes checked each aspect of the wet face. He then walked to the table ware a guitar case rested. He pulled out the guitar and ran his fingers along the red flames that rode up the front.

_**Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes,**_

_**Well it's a fabulous night to make Romance,**_

_**With the colors of the light summer skies,**_

The pink haired woman sat up strait and placed a violin on her shoulder, and gently started to play, pulling the bow across the cords, creating a soft sum of notes to calm her beating hart.

_**Moondance will turn into Romance when given the time,**_

The man with the dark lashes ran his pick over the stings as he fingers over the frets, checking the tone of each note; he smiled as it sounded just right to him.

_**Moondance will turn into Romance when given the time,**_

The woman looked herself in the mirror as she sat in a perfect playing position and smiled, she couldn't help but shake a little.

_**Moondance will turn into Romance when given the time,**_

The man stood before the mirror as he loosened the collar of his shirt. His once wet hair now dry and standing up on edge, giving him a punk look, not that his baggy black pants and torn shirt weren't a give away.

A nock came from the door, "Sasuke, Sasuke you ready?" a man's voice cam from behind it.

_**Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes,**_

_**Well it's a fabulous night to make Romance,**_

_**With the colors of the light summer skies,**_

"Sakura?" a man's voice shouted as he walked into the room, his red hair greased down, in a tux.

"Dad." Sakura said as she turned to him.

"There waiting for us," He said walking to her, she turned and gave a smile to him only to receive a mad stare from him, "hey sit up strait, please." he said as he placed his hand on her back, pushing her to sit strait.

_**Moondance will turn into Romance when given the time,**_

Sasuke leaded against the wall of a dark room, his hair still strait up. He stared out into space like a space-cadet. A large hand came to his face and gently pushed his head so she would snap back to reality.

"Where are you, baby bro?" The same voice asked a man with long black hair and black eyes that matched Sasuke's.

"Thinking of the music's notes." Sasuke answered as his brother placed his arm around his brother's neck.

"We didn't follow you from San Francisco to play or free, while you day dream of your silly notes, man. Yeah?" Sasuke nodded, "we need this one, baby bro. All right? I need this one."

_**Moondance will turn into Romance when given the time,**_

"Don't forget to smile, and look relaxed." Sakura's father said, Sakura lightly smiled, "all right, not that relaxed. Come one, come one." he said making her frown as held her violin close to her heart.

_**Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes,**_

_**Well it's a fabulous night to make Romance,**_

_**With the colors of the light summer skies**_

Sakura gracefully walked out onto a bright stage filled with musicians dressed in black. Applause was heard from the front of her as she entered, smiling as she clutched her violin. A spot light covered her as she walked so everyone could see her.

'I can hear the music once again.' she smiled as she walked to the empty chair next to the conductor, front and center.

_**Moondance will turn into Romance when given the time,**_

Sasuke moved out onto a black stage followed by hy brother and three other people. A small spotlight shined on him as he made his way to the front of the stage. People shouted and held up their bear bottles.

Sasuke mailed as he held his guitar as if it were his life line, and stood before the crowd and a microphone. ' I can hear the music once again.' he smiled.

_**Well it's a marvelous night for a Moondance,**_

_**With the stars up above in your eyes,**_

_**Well it's a fabulous night to make Romance,**_

_**With the colors of the light summer skies**_

Both of them looked out into the light as they felt a warm sensation over take them. They both closed their eyes as they felt the lover instruments begin to play, meaning their notes would come. As if on a whim the notes the others were play seemed to materialize and circle them, showering them with immense feeling of belonging. The notes passed threw their bodies and made them smile as they opened their eyes and got ready to play the music that they loved so much.

* * *

Review Please


	3. Arc I Part 2

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**NOTE:**_ there will be song lines, which will repeat, separating what is happening between the two characters, those will be in **bold **and _italicized._

Arc I

Part 2

* * *

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes once again and started to play with a deep tempo. Her hand guided the bow firmly as it crossed each sting creating a beautiful sound. With ease she gently fingered each different note on her violin that she has know for out her entire life.

As the others one the stage played their parts, Sakura escaped into her own world. One filled with music of all kinds, let I be a bee buzzing around in the park, to a milk carton that just rolled down the street. It was all music to her. It distracted her from the crowd of people watching her as she played with ease.

No one existed in her world, not even she did, and everything was just music. The only audience was the most beautiful thing that night, the full moon that watched threw the grand window. The moon was the most extreme source of music in this world; it inspired writers to write love songs and much more.

The moon would be her only audience tonight. As the moon watched Sakura couldn't help but smiled as she played harder, and stronger. Playing for the moon made her want to taste the sweet flavor of music she has dreamed of for twenty years.

_**Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush**_

In the club Sasuke and his band were smiling as they played their song for the men and women. The cheers and applause that came form the people made them doubt all heir worries that they were making these people happy. Their decision to come with Sasuke form San Francisco to New York was the right thing, they were making music.

But to Sasuke he was just living another day, playing his guitar to him was his way of life. Music was what he wanted most in this universe, and to make it for these people who have come to watch them was just icing on the cake.

He leaned back as she played fast and furious on the frets and strummed as hard as he could to get the sound just right. He didn't mind that he was sweating like a polar bear in the Bahamas. He was in heaven, now all he had to do was see a living angle of music and he would be happy till the day he died.

The crowed as both brothers began to sing together, Itachi, Sasuke's brother was playing base guitar, and both brothers looked like they were having the time of their lives.

**Itachi and Sasuke singing:**

_**break, I borrow, I live, I loose  
I break, I'm hollowed, I'm dead, confused  
I'll find you**_

_**  
**_**End of brothers singing.**

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide**_

Sakura smiled as she felt someone else's music rise into her world and warm her up, that sound was just so amazing. Someone was singeing, someone with a love of music like hers. Sakura couldn't help but begin to play harder, as the music got louder in her world.

'that's sound,' she played, 'that sound is so intoxicating.' she opened her eyes and looked out into the moon, 'we're playing to the moon together.'

**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**

Sasuke release his guitar reluctantly as he gripped the mic and looked out into the crowd, his brother and the rest of the band cheered him on as his lips came to the mic.

**Sasuke singing:**

_**What is love and what's it for  
I'm stuck outside an open door  
And no one's come to get me yet  
I never got a second bet  
I'm welcomed to your fantasy  
If only she was make-believe  
Oh what is love and what's it for?  
Oh take me back and do me more  
Ooh take me back and do me more  
**_

Sasuke looked back to his band mates and smiled as he stepped back to play some more on his guitar as he sang more.

_**Once you're here you're never gone  
Oh, once you're here you're never gone  
I fall from in out the cold  
A piece of me that I can't hold  
I love you as I loose you more  
I break outside this open door  
Catch me as I wash away  
Oh, catch me as I wash away  
Ooh, catch me as I wash away**_

_**I break, I borrow, I live, I loose,  
I break, I'm hollowed, I'm dead, confused**_

  
**_I break, I borrow, I live, I loose  
I break, I'm hollowed, I'm dead, Confused  
I'll find you_**

Sasuke and Itachi both started to play roughly and then stopped, and listened as the ending notes grew dimmer and dimmer as the crowd cheered louder and louder. All the members came up behind Sasuke and patted him on the back and head, Itachi used his middle and pointer finger to poke his brother in the forehead.

But it all was ignored by Sasuke because he was still in his world, something else was playing, not in this room but somewhere else, something beautiful was making music on this very night.

_**  
Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love  
**_

_**  
**_

Sakura pulled the bow hard off the strings, and the song had ended applause and screams erupted form the audience as they received a standing ovation. People in the front threw roses and other flowers at Sakura's seat.

Dazed from her little trip, Sakura looked to the side to see a blond girl with blue eyes, motioning for her to stand up and receive the praise that the audience wanted to give to her.

Sakura stood and the people cheered louder, people in the chorus and band applauded as well, the blond smiled as she pulled out a bouquet of pink roses and gave them to the conductor.

Sakura smiled out to the crowd and then lightly bowed for the wais down, her hair falling over her shoulders. Still clutching her violin for dear life, she bent down and picked up a red rose with a lace bow on the stem.

_**  
Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
**_

Sasuke violently pushed the door leading from the stage to the back, many people applauded him, he handed his guitar to a man who held the case, and he then stormed off down the hall, his mind on something else.

"Not bad, Uchiha." the club owner said as Itachi stepped in front of him, "not bad at all." He smiled; Itachi breathless took the man's hand and shook it.

"Thanks very much, man." He said as the others came into the room, one of them a blond said something about eaten Ramen.

"Where's the main man?" He said looking around for the younger Uchiha. Itachi looked down the hall as saw Sasuke walking to the door.

Sasuke had pulled a brown leather jacket over his cloths and opened the door to walk out.

"Goddamn it, Sasuke." Itachi said as he handed his base guitar to the owner, "just wait, man." he said running father his little brother.

Sasuke walked out and across the street, a few cars passed making him have a jump in his step. "Sasuke?" He walked faster, shoving his hand into the coat pockets, "Sasuke wait up, man." Itachi called but it just made Sasuke walk faster to his destination.

XXX

A cab full of girls pulled up to an apartment building, Sakura and the blond woman where two of the women.

"Girls wear going to a party." The blond woman said smiling as they all got out of the cab, Sakura was the last one to get out as she did she couldn't take her eyes off of the moon shining threw the arch that was displayed in the park across the street.

"It's a full moon, you know what that means, right?" all the girls laughed, the blond woman came up and pulled Sakura from the side walk, "Sakura you don't want to be caught by a werewolf now do you?" She smiled.

"Oh," she made eye contact; "right Ino." she smiled.

"Let's party!" A brunette shouted.

"Tenten, you brought bear again didn't you?" Ino asked.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm older and can drink before you, at least you know I'm not the designated driver!" she shouted holding up a bear bottle.

XXX

Sakura walked into a room, and saw Ino, her friend who played the cello, dancing with a few boys, felling a little intimidated at the music they were dancing to, which had to beat to Sakura, she started to back away. Then Ino caught sight of her and called out her name and asked her to join them.

Sakura walked out of the room and down the hall, finding a door that leads to the top of the building, Sakura suddenly felt as if she had to open the door and go outside. Something was drawing her there. As she opened the door she came face to face with a few making out couples, she then proceeded to walk up the stairs.

The soft playing of a harmonica caught her attention as she opened the final door to the outside; she followed the playing to the side of the roof top.

Down near the Arch a man was walking around with a guitar on his back, and playing a harmonica. The melody was so sweet like a lullaby.

"Great sound isn't it?" a voice came from behind; Sakura turned and saw a man sitting on the smoke stack. His long legs dangling off the side, she smiled up at him, when she realized he was smiling down at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked closer to the stack, so she could hear him better, she pulled the sweater sop she was wearing up her sleeves.

"Listening, "she smiled as he saw her in the full moon light; her hair just seemed to glow as she stepped closer. She smiled back because she noticed that he was very handsome, "what are you doing?" He asked.

For once Sakura was at a loss for words, "I just came up here to…"

"Get away?" she nods to him than looks to the moon, "Have a seat," she looked at him as if he were crazy, "Come one, be brave, front row center." he said smiling down at her, she then nodded agreeing with them, then mumble about not having the right shoe selection on to climb up a ladder.

She climbed up, and then swung her legs over the side so she could sit with him, She lightly clapped as she sat, making her giggle.

The harmonica play continued Sakura hummed to it, she could understand it, but she didn't get the lyrics at all.

"Can you hear that?" he asked, as Sakura took in the sight of his raven black hair, which stood up in the back.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a wish." Sakura giggled a little, making Sasuke smile, her laughter sounded like bells on a warm day.

"Now, what does that sound like?" She said looking to the moon.

Sasuke started to sing:

"_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_," Sakura started to blush as he continued to sing,

"_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_," He smiled as she licked her lips and tried not to laugh at what he was singing

"_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love…_"

Sakura smiled as he finished, she could help by laugh because his voice was just a little hoarse, but little did she know he had sang earlier that night. "Bravo." She smiled. Sasuke bowed his head smiling.

They both looked away from each other and looked to the moon; it shined its light down on the pair of music lovers and enhanced both of their beauty.

"When I was just a little boy, back home, I use to talk to the moon." Sasuke said smiling up at the bright orb.

"Are you making that up?" Sakura asked with a intense look to see if he was lying jut to score points with her.

"God, I haven't done that in a long time." he smiled as she motioned for her to calm down that he was telling the truth.

"Well, did it ever talk back?" She asked shifting her legs.

"Well it use to," he said facing her fully, a light smile on his face, "Now I just find myself on a roof talking to myself," he and Sakura started to laugh at what he said, "like a loon." she smiled, "Just out here on my own." Sakura turned to him more, and leaned onto her left hand.

"Well, I'm here." she smiled. Sasuke looked into her jade eyes and saw something that he has never seen in anyone else's eyes before.

In her eyes was a burning passion for music, he could see all that she has seen in the world of music, and he smiled. This was the person he heard a few hours ago, playing along with him in the world of music.

Sakura saw the same thing that he saw, the same passion, and the same desire that burned within her. This was a man of music the same as her.

"Yes, "Sasuke reached over with his right hand and rested it upon her left, Sakura curled her fingers around his larger hand, and they seemed to fit just like it was meant to be, "you are." He smiled lightly, still looking into her eyes.

"I'm Sasuke." he said; gripping her hand pulling her closer to him.

"Sakura." he smiled at her name, as beautiful as herself.

"So what's your story Sakura?" He asked as she scooted closer.

"I don't know, I'm juts….I'm just me." She said looking away and to the moon, for the next few moments Sakura looked at him form the corner of her eye and saw that he did not stop looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" She smiled, knowing that he was looking at her.

"You." She said making her blush all of a sudden.

Sasuke's hand left hers to travel up her half exposed arm, to her face, she jumped a little because his hand was warm compared to her cold face, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his big black eyes. Sasuke and Sakura both started to lean in, her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his lips tough hers.

Sasuke pulled his lip away for a spilt second then pushed down onto hers again, this time she opened her mouth for him, Sasuke's arms went to her back to pull her closer, Sakura's went to his face and gently stroked his cheeks. Still the music was playing, just for them.

REVIEW!!


	4. Arc I Part 3

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**NOTE:**_ there will be song lines, which will repeat, separating what is happening between the two characters, those will be in **bold **and _italicized._

Arc I

Part 3

* * *

The mourning sun filled the sky and lightened the earth. The man with the harmonics had left so the music of the day will full the need for music or New Your city. On top of the roof where Sasuke and Sakura had met, on a covered bench there they where, covered in a blanket.

Sasuke was at the back of the bench, his arms wrapped around Sakura's shoulders so she wouldn't fall off as they slept. His nose was berried in her soft pink hair. They shoes where at the base of the bench.

Suddenly a bright light followed by a soft nose, like a picture was being taken, flashed. Itachi was standing in front of the couple, and others behind them started to laugh as he shook a wine bottle, and watched as it exploded on them. Sakura was the first to scream as the wetness touched her face, she yelped as more and more was sprayed on her.

"On my god." Sakura said as Sasuke sat up dazed at what was happening. He looked behind him to see that it was daytime then turned to the front, his jacket was on the floor left in his black tee-shirt.

Itachi smiled as he took another picture of his baby brother and Sakura, "mourning, how's it going?" He joked.

"Oh my go." Sakura said as she untangled her leg from Sasuke's under the blanket.

"Get away." Sasuke said growling in his teeth. Sakura bent over and started to put her shoes on.

"I have to go." Sakura said to him, he took her arm and pulled her so she would face him.

"Let me walk you home." He said, everyone else on the roof laughed and whistled.

"No my dad is waiting for me at the Sherry." She said buckling her shoe on her ankle, "I have never done this before. I'm in so much trouble." Sakura said mental kicking herself for this. She moved to walk away.

"Hey, hey!" he grabbed Sakura's hands still sitting on the bench, his friends all whistled and made lovey-dovey noises. "Meet me here at 10:00, by the arch. Say yes?" Sakura looked into his eyes, they were the same as last night, and he was telling the truth he wanted her to meet him.

"Put him out if his misery, Say yes." the blond said.

"Say yes," another said.

"Please say yes." Sasuke asked, Sakura nods and the pulls her hands from his and walks to the door, Itachi was standing in front of hit, he then moves and smiles.

"After you." she smiles at him then continues to walk. Sasuke stands and the blanket fall off of him.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He asked, knowing that she did say yes, he just wanted to look at her once more, to see her smile. Sakura turned before she went out and smiles at him. Sasuke released his held breath and smiles.

XXX

Ino and Sakura ran out of the apartment, both are in the same cloths as last night, just a little wrinkly. Sakura smiles as they walk down the stoop.

"You are going to be in so much trouble. You should have left your dad a note." Ino said as she fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah ransoms note." Sakura said as she helped tie Ino's knee length hair up. "You know what? I don't even care; I just had the most incredible night of my life." She smiled as they walked to the street. "Taxi!" she called out.

XXX

Sasuke sat at the water fountain that was near the New York Arch, His brother and band not that far away. In his hands was the picture of them that Itachi had taken that mourning. He stared at her; she looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an angle. Sasuke pulled a hat on his spiky head; the temperature is very low in October.

"Hello stranger." A feminine voice called. Sasuke looked behind him and saw her, in a pair of jeans and a Julliard sweatshirt and a hat with the Linkin Park logo. Sasuke stood and walked to her.

"Hey yourself. Why aren't you wearing a dress, its suites you." he said smiling.

"Well I sort of had to escape form my dad." She said, "I would have put on a dress if I had the time." she said sticking out her tongue.

"Thanks for meeting me, wanna walk?" He said asking for her hand. Sakura smiled and then took hold of his right. They then started to walk away.

"Yo, look Sasuke's girl actually came." The Blond boy said standing on a park bench. Everyone looked to where he was pointing and smiled.

"Do you know who she is Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"No, you Shisui?" the other man shook his head.

XXX

Sasuke and Sakura walked around the city a little, taking the back streets where sculpture gardens where placed. Sasuke had bought them soda from a vender. Sakura played around; looking threw the odd shapes of the sculptures.

"So, Sakura is an eastern name, but you have a wired accent, why?" Sasuke asked as she was standing next to a sculpture of a man in a thinking position, she was in the same pose.

"My mother was from Japan, her dad was in the army so they moved around a lot, they finally moved to Russia when she was eighteen, then she met dad," she said weaving in and out of the garden, "Enter stage right me!" she smiled.

"So you were born in Russia? Can you speak any still?" Sasuke said as she walked back to his side.

"Cokp cmotpetb привлекательный." Sakura smiled as Sasuke took at her wired.

"Should I take that as an insult or complete." Sakura then laughed.

"I said you look cute." she blushed. Sasuke smirked then grabbed for her hand.

"What about you, you don't seem to have a eastern accent? It's more western, British but it's so low?" Sakura said as they continued to walk.

"I was born in Ireland." Sasuke said looking a little nervous.

"You're Irish? You don't look it, well I don't look Russian for that matter." Sakura asked.

"Itachi, the one who woke us up this mourning, he was born in Japan, mom and dad, they where on vacation when I was born, they then fell in love with Ireland and couldn't leave. So I have a brother who is from Japan and I'm from Ireland. Our parents died in a car crash when I was seven, we're adopted so we moved from Ireland to San Francisco, that's why I barley have an accent now." Sasuke said taking a sip of his soda.

"Sorry, my mother died in child birth, my younger sister lives in Russia right now, she's a wiled life vet's assistant. I haven't seen her in two years." Sakura said running her thumb across his knuckles.

"So, what was with the dress last night?" Sasuke asked as they walked down another street.

"I was at a concert last night." she smiled.

"At or in?" Sasuke asked.

"How would you know?"

"Your hands are calloused, from playing a string instrument, and your neck is long, and the muscles are strong, you play the Violin don't you?" he asked.

"So your able to guess that I am a musician form the callous on my hands? And are able to deduct what string instrument I play. What are you exactly Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she felt a little less knowledgeable with him.

"I'm a guitarist and the lead vocals in my band. My brother and a few other friends are in it." Sakura smiled.

"So I was right?" Sakura said more to herself, "I could tell from the moment I looked into your eyes that you have a connection to music. Tell me can you hear the music, even after it stops playing?" she asked a little curious.

"Yes, all the time, like that," Sasuke pointed to a kite that was forgotten in a tree, it was banging against the bark with the wind. "To me that's playing its own song, its music." Sasuke said as he placed his arm around Sakura's neck.

"You went to Julliard?" he asked.

"Yes, even when I was there, no one seemed to share in this gift that you and I have, no one seemed to understand that I can hear the music calling out to me." Sasuke sighed and brought her closer to him.

"I never thought that I would meet someone who understood that." he smiled, and then breathed in her scent. "Strawberry vanilla shampoo." He mumbled.

"Stop it," Sakura giggled as he rubbed his nose on her neck, "that tickles!" she said as she tried to squirm out of his hold, Sasuke brought his other hand around her front shoulders and continued to tickle her. "Sasuke!" she shouted as she started to stumble back and over to the grass. "Остановка!" she shouted in Russian meaning stop.

Sasuke started to laugh as they stumbled onto the ground, Sakura on the bottom and he on the top. Sasuke placed his hands on the ground next to her head and pushed his torso up, and looked down at her.

Sakura was red from laughing, also because of the position they where in, similar that last night, she then turned tomato red.

"Get off." she said as she covered her face with the long hands, hoping that he didn't see that he had caused her to turn red.

Sasuke complied and rolled doff her, he laid on the ground ext to her and placed his hands on the back of his head. He stayed quiet as she regained herself.

"Tell me something true?" he asked, "something no one knows." she rolled to the side and propped her head up with her right arm.

"I beat up the highschool mascot when I was fifteen." Sakura said with a serious voice.

"Really?" Sasuke asked a little surprised that someone with the gentleness she possessed would so that.

"His name was Robert Gibson, and he had a giant crush on me .He was really stalking me." Sakura blushed. "Tell me about that tattoo?" She asked pointing to the tattoo that was on the back of his left arm, where the triceps is.

"They are the initials of my mother father, aunt and uncle. All of them died." Sasuke said looking up at the clouds.

"What about the one on you neck?"

"Let's see there was a drunken party, a brother who loves to torment me, a tattoo parlor own the street. You do the math." Sasuke said with a frown.

"I'm 20 by the way, I don't remember if we told each other our ages." Sakura said scooting closer to him.

"I'm twenty as well." Sasuke smiled. Sakura then satisfied with the knowledge she had gained today, placed her head on his chest and looked up at the clouds. "You want you go get something to eat tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked blushing a little; thank god she had placed her head on his chest. If anyone caught him blushing in daylight he would never live it down.

"Are you asking me out again?" Sakura smiled.

"Yes I am. I would love to se you in a dress again." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay it's a date." Sasuke did mental back flips.

* * *

OKay people i need reviews, This story has over 500 hitts and i need some feed back! Please?


	5. Arc I Part 4

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**NOTE:**_ there will be song lines, which will repeat, separating what is happening between the two characters, those will be in **bold **and _italicized._

Arc I

Part 4

Recap:

_"I beat up the highschool mascot when I was fifteen." Sakura said with a serious voice._

_"Really?" Sasuke asked a little surprised that someone with the gentleness she possessed would so that._

_"His name was Robert Gibson, and he had a giant crush on me .He was really stalking me." Sakura blushed. "Tell me about that tattoo?" She asked pointing to the tattoo that was on the back of his left arm, where the triceps is._

_"They are the initials of my mother father, aunt and uncle. All of them died." Sasuke said looking up at the clouds._

_"What about the one on you neck?"_

_"Let's see there was a drunken party, a brother who loves to torment me, a tattoo parlor own the street. You do the math." Sasuke said with a frown._

_"I'm 20 by the way, I don't remember if we told each other our ages." Sakura said scooting closer to him._

_"I'm twenty as well." Sasuke smiled. Sakura then satisfied with the knowledge she had gained today, placed her head on his chest and looked up at the clouds. "You want you go get something to eat tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked blushing a little; thank god she had placed her head on his chest. If anyone caught him blushing in daylight he would never live it down._

_"Are you asking me out again?" Sakura smiled._

_"Yes I am. I would love to se you in a dress again." Sasuke smiled._

_"Okay it's a date." Sasuke did mental back flips._

_**Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush**_

Sasuke and Sakura continued on with those little dates for the next week, Sakura would manage to sneak away from her fathers watch full eye, and Sasuke was able to beat away his brother and friends so they wouldn't bother them.

Sakura's attitude seemed to get brighter as she spent her time with Sasuke. When she is in New York it's normally for concerts, and when she isn't performing she's practicing for hours on end. But when she's with him the world just seems to be brighter.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

When ever Sasuke is with her, he find himself laughing and smiling more and more than he use to. Normally when he's with the band he spends most of his time either arguing with Itachi or staring off into his music world. Sakura understands him and understands the bond he has with his music.

Every time he is with her, she creates a new even in his life that he comes to treasure. They couldn't be more different, Classical violinist, and a loud punk rock guitarist. Their music types where night and day. Yet they seemed to fit, like they needed each other.

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide **_

Sasuke walked out onto the stage at Madison Square Garden, and looked out into all of the seats, he couldn't believe it Sakura, she had played here, and this stage was his dream.

"I can't believe it, you actually played here!" Sasuke said as Sakura joined him at his side.

"And I can't believe that you've asked that question fifteen times, Yes I played here last month." Sakura said as she laced her fingers with his.

"when did you start playing?" Sasuke asked as they walked the outline of the stage.

"I was four; my grandmother said that I needed a way to define who I was." She smiled. "You?"

"I was seven; I needed an escape form the pain of my parent's deaths, so Itachi and I took it up together." Sasuke said as he counted the seats at the top row.

"Why did you come up to the roof that night?" Sasuke asked, he knew why he was up their, to talk to the moon.

"I felt as if the music was telling me to go up their, wither it was to listen to the music that man was playing, or to meet," she looked up into his big black eyes, "you."

**_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_**

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand and hand with each other down the hallway. Sakura lightly humming the song that Sasuke had sung the night they met.

"I absolute love that song, MoonDance was it?" Sasuke nodded, "well now its one of my favorite songs." she smiled.

"Then I guess I have to go to one of your concerts." Sasuke said releasing her hand then wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Front row center?" She asked.

"Front row center, and I'll be holding a bouquet of roses for you. What color does my darling violinist like." he said making her smile.

"Yellow." she whispers into his ear, "but don't tell anyone, they always think because of my hair I like pink." she said right before she kissed his cheek.

"Really now," Sasuke started to push Sakura to the wall he pushed her up against the wall and placed his head into her neck, "I would have guessed some other color. Pink does suit you. But," he placed a few ghostly kisses on her neck traveling up to her lips, Sakura's eyes where already slightly open, "I am sure that you would get sick of seeing it all the time." he said right before he kissed her lips.

"HEY!" a shouting male voice caught their attention before they could continue their kiss. A security guard was running down the hall.

"Come one." Sasuke shouted as they hooked hands and started to run. Sakura was giggling the whole way.

**_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide_**

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the Arch still laughing, Sasuke noticed that his brother was waiting for him there.

"That's was so much fun, thanks Sasuke." she said kissing his cheek.

"See you tomorrow then?" he asked, but Sakura frowned.

"Well you see, I'm leaving to go visit my sister in Russia, tomorrow at twelve, so I'm not going to see you tomorrow." she said looking at the ground, "not that I want to though." she said as tears started to accumulate in her eyes. Sasuke squeezed her hand.

"Hey you don't have to be on the flight until 12 right?" she nodded, "then we'll get breakfast tomorrow at eight." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, meet you by the Arch at 7:45?" Sakura asked as Itachi started to walk to them, she kissed his cheek and started to walk away. "7:45 on the dot." she said winking at him.

**_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love  
_**

Sasuke sat at the water fountain that was near the New York Arch, His brother and band not that far away. In his hands was the picture of them that Itachi had taken that mourning. He stared at her; she looked so peaceful in her sleep, like an angle. His head covered by a hat, just a few days ago he had met her, and fallen for her. He looked to the street it was eight thirty and she still haven't shown.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke, "she isn't coming." Sasuke shook his head, "Oh man one girl?" he shouted, "come we have to sign up for that next gig before three." He started to walk off with the others.

Sasuke placed the picture in his pocket and than jumped off of the fountain, and ran to the street. "Taxi!" he shouted.

"Sasuke where you going, Sasuke?" Itachi shouted as Sasuke go into a cab, the band followed him and got into a cab to follow him.

**_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
_**

Sasuke jumped out of the cab and started to run down the street, he didn't have the time or patients to wait around in a cab, Itachi and the others jumped out of their cab and started to follow him.

"Excuse me." Sasuke said as he passed a few people.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called his little brother.

**_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love  
_**

Sakura stormed out of a hotel, followed by her father, she looked angry. He came up behind her and took hold of her arm painfully.

"You're not going anywhere, Sakura!" he shouted as Sakura tried to escape his hold.

"Dad I'm not going with you." She said pulling her arm away.

"Sakura you listen to me!" He pushed her to a limo.

"No!"

"Don't you dare walk away!" he said as she tried to get away from him, his grip on her became harder.

"I'm not going with you!" she said as she pushed him back away!

Down the street Sasuke ran, as fast as he could to get to the Sherry where Sakura was staying. When he got to the end of the street he said her, she was arguing with a man who had red hair.

"Sakura!" he shouted as he jumped up so she could see him over the cars. He saw her loom at him, her eyes where sad as if she was getting ready to cry.

"Get in the car right now!" He said opening the door.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he saw that she started to walk to the car. Sasuke's smile turned into a frown as he watched Sakura get in the gar and ride off into the street he stood there for a moment.

"Sasuke," Itachi ran up behind him, "remember what dad use to say about Princesses? They're always looking for their prince." he placed his arm around his little brother's shoulders, "And you are no prince, brother." He smiled.

Sasuke looked at his brother form the corner of his eye he then pushed Itachi off of him.

"How would you know?" He asked, he then turned and started to walk away, Itachi joined him, "what am I going to do now?"


	6. Arc I Part 5

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**NOTE:**_ there will be song lines, which will repeat, separating what is happening between the two characters, those will be in **bold **and _italicized._

Arc I

Part 5

Recap:

_Sakura stormed out of a hotel, followed by her father, she looked angry. He came up behind her and took hold of her arm painfully._

_"You're not going anywhere, Sakura!" he shouted as Sakura tried to escape his hold._

_"Dad I'm not going with you." She said pulling her arm away._

_"Sakura you listen to me!" He pushed her to a limo._

_"No!"_

_"Don't you dare walk away!" he said as she tried to get away from him, his grip on her became harder._

_"I'm not going with you!" she said as she pushed him back away!_

_Down the street Sasuke ran, as fast as he could to get to the Sherry where Sakura was staying. When he got to the end of the street he said her, she was arguing with a man who had red hair._

_"Sakura!" he shouted as he jumped up so she could see him over the cars. He saw her loom at him, her eyes where sad as if she was getting ready to cry._

_"Get in the car right now!" He said opening the door._

_"Sakura, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he saw that she started to walk to the car. Sasuke's smile turned into a frown as he watched Sakura get in the gar and ride off into the street he stood there for a moment._

_"Sasuke," Itachi ran up behind him, "remember what dad use to say about Princesses? They're always looking for their prince." he placed his arm around his little brother's shoulders, "And you are no prince, brother." He smiled._

_Sasuke looked at his brother form the corner of his eye he then pushed Itachi off of him._

_"How would you know?" He asked, he then turned and started to walk away, Itachi joined him, "what am I going to do now?"_

XXX

Sasuke and His band where playing in the same bar once again. Sasuke leaned to the mic once again and starts to sing, a sweet song, one different from his other ones. He wrote this song so someone would hear him, calling out for her….

**"When the one thing you're looking for  
Is nowhere to be found  
And you back stepping all of your moves  
Trying to figure it out  
You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on..." **Itachi and the band look at each other, as Sasuke sings the song, they all throw him a look of pity, she wouldn't be able to hear him, no matter if they share a bond, she couldn't hear him.

**_"'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you_**

**So long you've been running in circles  
'Round what's at stake  
But now the times come for your feet to stand still in one place  
You wanna reach out  
You wanna give in  
Your head's wrapped around what's around the next bend  
You wish you could find something warm  
'Cause you're shivering cold  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on  
It's the first thing you see as you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on**

**_'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you_**

**_It was your first taste of love  
Living upon what you had_**

**_It's the first thing you see when you open your eyes  
The last thing you say as your saying goodbye  
Something inside you is crying and driving you on_**

**_'Cause if you hadn't found me  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
I would have found you  
I would have found you..."_**

_**Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
**_

Sakura sit at a chair as she practices her violin, her father not far behind her, a sad look in her eyes as she plays.

"This is what you are meant for Sakura." he says as he walks away. Sasuke immediate stops, her hands linger in the strings and she places the bow on her lap. Her hand then travels to her abdomen, which was swelling with pregnancy. She rubs her hand along it, and tiny toes start fluttering on the inside. Sakura smiles and she places the violin on the floor and places both hands on her stomach.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

Sasuke sat at the same fountain, sipping a cup of Coffey; he looks around for Sakura, to see if she had been trying to keep her promise, on other days. He shook his head threw the snowy day and stands up.

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide**_

Sakura is seated on the fence hear the fountain, as she waits for Sasuke, she has been waiting here every chance she gets. Because of her pregnancy she doesn't have much time to spend outside in the freezing January weather. She sits there as long as she can and rubs her belly, felling her child reacting to her touch by lightly kicking away at his barrier.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

Sasuke walks out of the park, Itachi right behind him, "What's the point in singing, Itachi. She's not gonna hear me." He says as he walks away, Itachi can hear him say the few words he never thought his brother would ever say, "I', leaving the band. I'm sorry, Itachi."

XXX

Itachi had managed to convince his brother to stay with the band, but as they practiced everyone notices Sasuke got depressed, not even singing or playing his guitar would make him happy.

They started to play a song, Sasuke walked up to the mic and brought it to his lips, and he then backed away from it.

_**Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide  
**_

Sakura and her father sat in a restaurant; he kept glaring at her stomach; like the devil hade impregnated her. Sakura just stared at him impassively.

"Everything you've given up, everything I've given up…" he said as Sakura ran her hands threw her hair as he ranted on how they moved to America when she was eight to help her pursue her violin career.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

Sasuke stepped away from the mic, and looked at his friends, "I can't do it. I'm sorry guys." He said looking at Shisui and Naruto, "I can do it, man." he said right before he started to walk to the door. Itachi threw his guitar on the floor and grabbed Sasuke's arm and turned him around.

"listen to me, listen to me." He said as Sasuke started to fight him back.

"No!" he shouted as he punched his brother in the chest.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

Sakura glared at her father, "You know what I mean? I don't know…"

"Dad!"

"…how to approach this problem. I mean, where are you gonna put this baby?" Sakura looked away, "and what about this boy? He's not here now," He banded his hand on the table, "he's not here now!" He shouted, other people just looked away.

_**Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love**_

"I'm leaving!" Sasuke said as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"You can't leave?" he said as he pulled his brother back to face him, "where you going then?" Sasuke pulled away and Itachi tightened his grip.

"Just let me go!" Sasuke shouted, "Will you just let me go?" he shouted, the others stared to say things to him about giving up his dream.

_**My Love, my love  
I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do**_

Sakura's father reached for his daughter's hand, she didn't let him hold her hand but just rest his upon hers. Her green eyes grew heavy with tears, as she put on her bravest face.

"You," He spoke slowly and softly to not upset her, "have to give the baby up." Sakura frowned and bit her lip. She pulled her arm away from him as fast as she could and placed it on her womb to protect her baby.

**"Sasuke!"** Sakura hears a voice call his name; she looks around then back at her father

"I'm not going to let you control me, and I'm quitting violin!" she said as she threw her napkin down on the table and stands up. She urns her back to her father, and begins to walk to the front door.

_**My Love, my love  
I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do**_

**"Sakura!"** Sasuke hears someone call her name; he looks around the room than back at his brother.

Itachi puts his hand behind Sasuke's neck and looks at their friends, "Hey, Sasuke." he notices that Sasuke looks down, his body had become rigid.

_**My Love, my love  
I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do**_

Sakura runs to the door, behind her she could hear her father calling out to her, but she could care less, she had just felt something, something having to do with Sasuke. Maybe he was still in New York, waiting for her.

She pushed the door and runs out as fast as her seven month pregnant body would allow.

_**My Love, my love  
I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do**_

"Sasuke, come on, man it was just one girl." Shisui said as he and Naruto got closer.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asks as he feels Sasuke painfully grip his shoulders and starts to breathe hard.

Sasuke takes in a deep breath and then screams as loud and as long as he could, reliving stress that he has been creating and letting his band mates know that he wasn't going to listen to them, he wanted out.

_**My Love, my love  
I just want one more moondance with you, yes I do**_

Sakura's father follows her to the door her coat in hand, as he walks to the window he freezes and everything moves in slow motion, a car in barreling into the parking lot, heading for his daughter.

"Sakura!" The car doest even falter as it hits her. Red lights cover his range of sight as he stairs at his daughter on the ground.

XXX

Sakura is on a rolling cart bed, she looks up as a bright light is moved in front of her, and many hands are moving the cart as they make their way down the hall and into the emergency room.

Then the hands started to move thing around her, she it not able to respond to them as they ask her question to see if she was in shock or not. Sakura pushed a few of the hands away as they try to put an oxygen mask on her.

"Sakura you are at Konoha hospital, you where hit by a car. Do you under stand me?" A male voice asks.

"Baby." was the only thing she could say.

"How far along are you Sakura?" he asks again as Sakura pushed away the hands that wanted to sick her with a needle.

"Se..ven, my…my…baby?" she asked. She looked to the side and saw an ultrasound machine, with her baby on the screen.

"We have fetal distress." a female voice said, as Sakura felt her move her maternity shirt up more so they could get a better image of her baby. Sakura started to reach for the screen, mumbling; baby. "Baby's heart rate is falling." she said again.

Sakura's eyes started to get heavy as she lay back down, "its falling." her eyes closed as more lights covered her.

XXX

Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt a piercing pain in her abdomen, her hand then went instinctively to her womb where her child had been housed for seven months. When she did not feel any hardness, she then looked around and found she was laying on her right side.

She gently turned as she looked around. No flowers where in the room, not congratulations balloons, or anything that would signify she had had her baby. Sakura looked to the foot of the bed and saw her father with a sullen look on his face. She then looked to the left side of the bed to see if her baby was in a crib beside her.

"I'm sorry," she looked at him, not know what he was talking about, "you where hit by a car, out for three days," he shook his head and looked her in the eye, "he's gone." Sakura felt he world shatter in millions of pieces.

"he died before they could save him, at least your alive, the doctors say you'll be able to play the violin in a few months." he said as he reached for her left hand, Sakura then pulled away and went to lay on her right side.

"I told you I won't play, and now I'll never even look at you." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

Her father then got off the foot of the bed, and kissed the top of her head, he then walked to the door, then paused, "you would have been one of the greats, now you throw it away for a boy you only knew for a few days, and a baby that you'll never get to hold in your arms?"

"He was my child." Sakura said as tears gathered in her eyes.

"We'll you're no longer mine," he said as he looked out the door, and saw a girl with red hair walking to him, "Tsuki is here, she flew to see her sister." he said as he walked away, and the girl entered with a book in hand.

"Sakura?" She asked, "I brought the family photo album, I thought we could put the baby's ultra sound pictures in it?" she asked trying to sound cheery, Sakura turned to her sister.

"I don't want them, I want my son!" She shouted, "I want my baby!" she cried, the girl ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister.

XXX

In the Nursery down the hall, where all the newborns sleep, one of the nurses place a music box on a chair and it starts to play music. All of the infants are asleep, all except for one who is crying for his mother to pick him up.

His arms flailing for the nurse to see him, but then as the music plays he stops, instead of flailing his arms he begins to wave them as if he was conduction.

"You're a funny one?" The nurse asks as she walks to him, "your mommy gave you to the state, so you'll have to get use to me." She said as she picked him up and looked into his green eyes. She ran her hand across his black head and smiles.

"Your name is Tyler James." she smiled as the baby looked up at her with his jade green eyes.

End of Arc I!!

Arc II coming soon!

Come on people, over 800 views, make me happy and review, i need som real feedback!


	7. Arc II Prologue

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Arc II

Prologue

In the fields behind a long building full of shouting kids, in the windy air a raven haired boy stool in the field, waving his hands in the air as his eyes where closed. The wind rushed threw his hair and pushed back his shirt. He smiled as the air bounced off the house and back to him.

'Listen, can you hear it?' he kept smiling. 'The music, I can hear it everywhere, in the wind…the air…in the light. It's all around us. All you have to do is open yourself up. All you have to do is listen.'

A door opened up and a fat kid ran out of it; his brown hair flying over his eyes and not helping him to see. Two older boys ran after him, one was blond and in shorts the other held the door closed, as other kids banged on it.

The blond boy caught up to the fat kid and blocked his way. "Hello porky. Where's your little friend?" he smiled as he pushed the kid back violently.

"I don't know, Mr. Max." he said afraid of the older boy.

"GO find him, or your big butt's mine!" he said pushing the kid past him, and then kicked his backside to make him run.

"Tyler, Tyler."

'Where, I've grown up, they tried to snap it out of me, from hearing the music. But when I'm along, its builds up inside me. And I think if I can learn to play it they might hear me. They would know I was there's, and find me.'

In the night Tyler lies on his pillow and looks up at the moon, right before he falls asleep. The moon is the only thing that watches out for him, like a parent. As Tyler sleeps many teenagers crowd around his bunk bed, Max was one of them.

"Knock, knock." Max says as he knocks on Tyler's head.

"Knock, knock."

"Knock, knock."

"Knock, knock." the other boys say as Tyler and the fat boy are woken up. Tyler sits up and looks up with emerald green eyes.

"Freak, fr-ee-aa-kk!" Max says as the other boys laugh. "I said knock, knock freak." he said as Tyler slowly inches away from him.

"Who's there?" he quietly asks.

"Your long-lost mommy and daddy." Max smiles as he hands off of the top bunk. "Can you hear them?" He asked moving closer to Tyler.

"Yes." Tyler calmly said.

"No, you can't. You don't have no family." Max said as he looked sad for a moment, then his eyes turned angry, "Say it!" He shouted.

"Say it!" all the other boys shouted. The boy above Tyler's bunk clenched his eyes shut as he felt the bunk move as Max pushed on it trying to intimidate Tyler to say it.

"Yes…I can." Tyler said, Max took hold of Tyler's shirt and pulled him to him, and spat in his face.

"No you don Tyler." He shouted as all the other kids in the cramp room sat up and watched.

"He doesn't hear anything!" the fat boy sat up and looked down. Tyler and the other boys' looked dup as they heard him come to Tyler's rescue form Max.

"Yeah?" Max asked as he dropped Tyler back on the bed and leaned back to look up at him, he smirked as the boy was lightly crying. "What is he Evan?" He smiled; Tyler looked away from his friend and looked out into the sky up to the moon.

"He a freak!" Evan said as the older boys smiled. Max pushed Tyler's head and then stood, and he and the other boys wished the kids sweet dreams and crap like that and left the room.

Tyler lay down on his side and clutched the blanket to him as he looked dup at the moon, and he could hear the soft snoring of the other kids dance into his head as he heard the music.

That's why he called a freak, he hears things that no one else hears, and only Even will talk to him. Tyler is all along and he doesn't mind it. He knows they're out there; his mother and father are calling.

'Sometimes the world tries to knock it out of you. But I believe in music the way that some people believe in fairy tales I like to imagine that what I hear came from my mother and father Maybe the notes I hear are the same ones they heard the night they met. Maybe that's how they found each other. Maybe that's how they'll find me I believe that once upon a time, long ago they heard the music, and followed it. Maybe once upon a time they fell in love.' He smiled as he fell asleep.

* * *

Yep Arc II is here! Tyler is the baby from the end of Arc I, I know someone asked what the baby had to do with the story, and I shall explain….in latter chapters!


	8. Arc II Part 1

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Arc II

Part 1

Recap eleven years ago:

_Sakura's eyes slowly opened as she felt a piercing pain in her abdomen, her hand then went instinctively to her womb where her child had been housed for seven months. When she did not feel any hardness, she then looked around and found she was laying on her right side._

_She gently turned as she looked around. No flowers where in the room, not congratulations balloons, or anything that would signify she had had her baby. Sakura looked to the foot of the bed and saw her father with a sullen look on his face. She then looked to the left side of the bed to see if her baby was in a crib beside her._

"_I'm sorry," she looked at him, not know what he was talking about, "you where hit by a car, out for three days," he shook his head and looked her in the eye; "he's gone." Sakura felt he world shatter in millions of pieces._

"_He died before they could save him, at least your alive, the doctors say you'll be able to play the violin in a few months." he said as he reached for her left hand, Sakura then pulled away and went to lay on her right side._

"_I told you I won't play, and now I'll never even look at you." Sakura said as she closed her eyes._

_Her father then got off the foot of the bed, and kissed the top of her head, he then walked to the door, then paused, "you would have been one of the greats, now you throw it away for a boy you only knew for a few days, and a baby that you'll never get to hold in your arms?"_

"_He was my child." Sakura said as tears gathered in her eyes._

"_We'll you're no longer mine," he said as he looked out the door, and saw a girl with red hair walking to him, "Tsuki is here, she flew to see her sister." he said as he walked away, and the girl entered with a book in hand._

"_Sakura?" She asked, "I brought the family photo album, I thought we could put the baby's ultra sound pictures in it?" she asked trying to sound cheery, Sakura turned to her sister._

"_I don't want them, I want my son!" She shouted, "I want my baby!" she cried, the girl ran to the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister. _

_XXX_

_In the Nursery down the hall, where all the newborns sleep, one of the nurses place a music box on a chair and it starts to play music. All of the infants are asleep, all except for one who is crying for his mother to pick him up. _

_His arms flailing for the nurse to see him, but then as the music plays he stops, instead of flailing his arms he begins to wave them as if he was conduction._

"_You're a funny one?" The nurse asks as she walks to him, "your mommy gave you to the state, so you'll have to get use to me." She said as she picked him up and looked into his green eyes. She ran her hand across his black head and smiles._

"_Your name is Tyler James." she smiled as the baby looked up at her with his jade green eyes. _

Eleven Years in the Present

A young boy sat along, his dark blue hair bangs framed his face, while the rest of his head was spiky, his green eyes counted the domes on the pop corn ceiling. This is Tyler, a as baby he was given up to the state, the day he was born actually. The nurses said it was because his mother didn't want him. But Tyler never believed it.

Since he was young Tyler has loved music, though he's never played any instrument in his life. But he hears it, everything is music. All the other children in this State home believe that Tyler is a freak, at he doesn't belong. But in reality freaks are extraordinary people. Tyler hasn't proved it yet but he will be extraordinary.

Tyler sat outside of a room, on a small chair, "next." Another boy stepped out of the room, his brown hair parted to threw side.

"What did he want? What did he say?" Tyler asked quickly before he went in.

"You know same old junk." He said tiredly, "new guy." he then walked sway and Tyler walked in and sat down before him.

His brown hair was pulled into a pineapple shaped ponytail, he was in a suit, and looked tired, but professional.

"My name is Mr. Nara. I'm with child Services of New York." he said flipping threw a clip board, "okay Tyler James; Born December 20, 1995, legal adoption to New York Children's." He said as the wild blew hard, the wind chimes on the porch ran with it.

Mr. Nara started to whistle, Tyler stared at him as he did so, "How long have you been here?" he asked looking at Tyler.

"Eleven years and sixteen days; I've been counting." Nara smiled.

"That's a long time."

"How do you do that?" Nara looked at him.

"Do what?"

Tyler placed his lips in the shape of an O and tried to make the same sound he had made, failing of course. Nara started to lightly laugh as he whistled.

"Well it's just an imitation of the wind chimes." he smiled, Tyler then fully whistled.

"You don't want to be placed with a real family?" he asked.

"I have a family." Tyler instantly answered.

"Yes you do, I mean you have parents and all, but they don't live with you."

"Not now." he said as Nara saw tears gather in his green eyes.

"But you still don't have contact with them."

"I do." Tyler said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"You do?" Nara flipped threw the papers so see if he really did have contact with his parents, "what do they call you?" Tyler shook his head, "visit you, and send letters?"

"I, I don't want to be sent away." Tyler cries.

"I understand. You see, there's a lot of children…who are scared that if they leave their first home… their parents will never be able to find them." more tears fall down his face. "Right? But you see; my job is to see, that nothing like that ever happens to you." Nara reassured.

"Thank you." Tyler smiled as he wiped his tears away.

"I'm gonna do something I never do." Nara shuffled threw his briefcase and pulled out a card, and turned it over. "This is my number…if you ever need to talk to me about anything…you call." he handed the card to Tyler who placed it in his jeans's pocket. "Think about what I said too. There's a whole world out there with millions of wind chimes." He said making this boy smiled

"I know." he smiled, he than sat there looking at Mr. Nara.

"You can go now." Nara said smiling back at the boy. Tyler than sat up and walked away.

XXX

Tyler and his friend Evan sat in the younger boy's bed room, at Tyler's bed, Evan was frowning as Tyler played with the card Mr. Nara had given him.

"Max says that were never gonna see our parents again." Evan said.

"Max is a bug fat liar." Tyler tells his friend.

"Yeah, I know. But what if he's right? I mean what if they don't ever come? I hardly remember what my mom looks like, you know?" He asked as Tyler leaned back onto his pillow.

"Well if they don't find us." Tyler looked out the window, "we'll just have to go and find them." He smiled.

* * *

Arc II Part 1!


	9. Arc II Part 2

Into the Rush

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Arc II

Part 2

"_Tyler." _

Tyler woke up in the middle of the night as he was facing the window, where the full moon watched over him like the parent he wished he had. The moon always seemed to calm him or be there when ever he needed it.

The moon even said his name a few times, when it call out to him, he just stays quiet, he didn't want his room mates to think he was more nuts than they did already. The moon was calling out to him for some strange reason tonight.

'I know there lout there somewhere.' he thought as he stepped onto the snow covered ground. He had gotten out of bed and dressed himself in a red sweatshirt and jeans. As he looked around at the street that he had barley ever been in contact with he could feel the vibrations coming for it. The long cables on the street where playing music, no one other than him could hear it.

'I don't know where it comes from…but it's what I hold onto.' he walked out onto the road and started to follow the direction the music was playing in. 'and I can't let go. Somewhere inside me I know that they've always wanted me. Maybe they just go a little lost.'

XXX

Tyler woke up as a strange light brushed past his cheeks, he looked up and saw that he was in the cab of a truck, and that light was coming from the sun.

"Picked him up on the thruway outside Montuse. Juts wandering down the road." A man said into his cell phone as he passed threw the market of New York. "Said he was following the music, the moon told him to. Yeah. The kid's a space cadet."

Tyler opened the car door and a rush of sounds filled is head, people talking, walking, cars, trucks, dogs, airplanes, everything that you would hear in the city, came flooding into his senses.

"Look, I got a busy day ahead of me." the man said once again to his phone. Tyler looked around and felt his hunger rise and he smelled all the different foods that where around him. "All right big guy out you go." the man said as he came back to his truck, Tyler then jumped down. "This Nara man wasn't in his office yet…so I left him a massage to pick you up right here."

"Okay." Tyler said as he faced the man.

"Here, hold on." The man handed Tyler back the card with the social worker's phone number on it, "don't loose it. If he doesn't show in an hour give him another call. You can handle that, right?"

"Yeah." Tyler said as he looked around.

"You got any money?" He asked as he closed the door.

"No."

"Here's 12 bucks. Damn kid put it in your pocket." He said as Tyler held it. "See ya kid." he said running his hand threw Tyler's spiky head.

The man took his truck and drove off, Tyler held the card in his hand as he looked around, and on one of the stands there was a wind chime. More and more noises filled his head as they all joined in a music number, Tyler couldn't help but walk around to see if there was any other things that could make music.

He walked down the street, over the subway vents and smiled as the train ran over the tracks creating the background music. Everywhere he walked more and more things created music in his head. Tyler jumped up onto a bench and raised his hands, as if he was conducting, it was then he felt as if he was at one with the music, everything complemented each other.

As he raised his hands once again, he had forgotten that he had the card in his hand, he lets go for only an instant, and the wind sweeps the card away. "No!" he shouted as he ran after the card to only fail as the wind takes it into a water drain.

Tyler soon realized that he had wandered to far away from the market; he started to wander around the streets trying to find his way back. On the way he walked out into the street, and almost go hit by a car, his hands where up and he backed away from it, then another car going the opposite way hit the breaks hard as Tyler was hit. Not injured Tyler ran to the side walk.

"Get on the sidewalk you idiot." a man shouted. Tyler then walked with the crowds of people at the street lights, not know which way to take. He wanders until he starts to hear singing coming from a park, as he gets closer sure enough a young boy around his age was playing a guitar.

He was trying to get people to listen to him, but he was just being ignored. Tyler walked over to him and watched as he played. He then took out a dollar and placed it into the boy's guitar case.

"Okay, citizen. You paid any requests?" he asked, Tyler shook his head. The boy started to play. Tyler just stared at the boy's hands and he played. Tyler watched as the boy plays the guitar, he finds himself following each movement, and soon gets closer and closer until his face was almost into the guitar.

"Back off, away, away." the boy jumps and got down to Tyler's level. "Yo sun you're messing with my equilibrium. No body touched this instrument except me, Lulu is my girl, understand?" Tyler just stands there looking impassively at him, "Son, we done here, so why don't you go and your mommy or something?"

"I don't know where she is." Tyler says, the boy rubs the back of his head and looks around.

"Good, that's just great. Cops show up around six. Tell them you went AWOL or something, they'll send you back where you came from." he said as he picked dup the money in the case and stuffed it in his jeans pockets.

"I don't want to go back to that place."

"Well good. This day's been a bust, anyway I'm out." he says as he walks away.

Tyler follows the boy all through the streets; at first he doesn't notice him, but gradually looks back to see him trailing him. Soon he starts running off trying to loose Tyler.

Becoming annoyed the boy stops behind a car, and looks threw the window, "what?" he asks.

"I don't have a place to stay."

"Do I look like a real estate tycoon to you?" he asks, Tyler smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"How many dead presidents do ya got?" Nuggets? Shorts? Show me the dang money son!" he shouts as Tyler looks at him like he didn't know what he was saying. as soon as he said money Tyler pulls out the money the truck driver gave him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks as he counts the money with his eyes, Tyler shakes his spiky head.

"No, I'm thinking of something else."

"I'm thinking I'm gonna let you buy me a pizza."

* * *

Review


	10. Arc II Part 3

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Arc II

Part 3

Recap:

"_Get on the sidewalk you idiot." a man shouted. Tyler then walked with the crowds of people at the street lights, not know which way to take. He wanders until he starts to hear singing coming from a park, as he gets closer sure enough a young boy around his age was playing a guitar._

_He was trying to get people to listen to him, but he was just being ignored. Tyler walked over to him and watched as he played. He then took out a dollar and placed it into the boy's guitar case._

"_Okay, citizen. You paid any requests?" he asked, Tyler shook his head. The boy started to play. Tyler just stared at the boy's hands and he played. Tyler watched as the boy plays the guitar, he finds himself following each movement, and soon gets closer and closer until his face was almost into the guitar._

"_Back off, away, away." the boy jumps and got down to Tyler's level. "Yo sun you're messing with my equilibrium. No body touched this instrument except me, Lulu is my girl, understand?" Tyler just stands there looking impassively at him, "Son, we done here, so why don't you go and your mommy or something?" _

"_I don't know where she is." Tyler says, the boy rubs the back of his head and looks around._

"_Good, that's just great. Cops show up around six. Tell them you went AWOL or something, they'll send you back where you came from." he said as he picked dup the money in the case and stuffed it in his jeans pockets._

"_I don't want to go back to that place."_

"_Well good. This day's been a bust, anyway I'm out." he says as he walks away._

_Tyler follows the boy all through the streets; at first he doesn't notice him, but gradually looks back to see him trailing him. Soon he starts running off trying to loose Tyler._

_Becoming annoyed the boy stops behind a car, and looks threw the window, "what?" he asks._

"_I don't have a place to stay." _

"_Do I look like a real estate tycoon to you?" he asks, Tyler smirks and shrugs his shoulders. _

"_How many dead presidents do ya got?" Nuggets? Shorts? Show me the dang money son!" he shouts as Tyler looks at him like he didn't know what he was saying. as soon as he said money Tyler pulls out the money the truck driver gave him._

"_Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks as he counts the money with his eyes, Tyler shakes his spiky head._

"_No, I'm thinking of something else."_

"_I'm thinking I'm gonna let you buy me a pizza."_

* * *

San Francisco

Sasuke walked out of a huge building that lead to a busy street, dressed in a suit and held a briefcase in his hand. In his opposite hand was a cell phone that he was busy yelling into. His hair hadn't changed at all, that same old spiky hair stayed.

"I've been doing this for ten years, Bob. I said ten percent. We need to close the deal." He walked to a black Mercedes that was parked on the street waiting for him, "hold on." He said as she opened the door. "No we said ten percent, yeah well its makes the world go round doesn't it, Bob? Just get me the ten percent will you? Thank." He said as he closed his phone and leaned back into his seat and pinched the top skin of his nose.

"Need anything sir?" the driver asked.

"Know any hit men?" Sasuke asked as he laughed.

"I know a bass player that night be able to help you out. Likes to get into fights with lead singers." He laughed.

Sasuke looked to the man driving and recognized him by his black hair and dragon tattoo that was on his neck.

"Shisui? What are you doing here, man?" Sasuke asked as he scooted up to slap his cousin's shoulder playfully.

"Still driving, paying off those wedding bills from last year." He said as he looked back to see Sasuke smiling at him.

"Oh, fair play to you. Oh, she's a nice girl." He laughed.

"So are you playing at all?" Shisui asked.

Sasuke looked away from him, "Nope."

"Why the hell not? Your fingers fall off?" he asked getting mad at the younger man you just looked out of the window as they drove.

"Well you move on. What about the lads, seen any of them lately?" Sasuke looked into the review mirror.

"We still mess around…but the Uchiha Brothers never bounced back minus one brother." Shisui asked looking back at him.

"You seen Itachi lately?" Sasuke's voice became dry as he thought about his lame brother.

"Have you? It's my birthday on Saturday. Session's at my place. Come bring your girlfriend. Its great seeing you man. Reminds me of New York. The good days, eh?" he asked smiling. Sasuke nodded and looked out the window.

New York, all that happened ten years ago. Amazing isn't it? It's been ten years since he left the band and tried to find Sakura for months. He returned to the arch for months as much as he could to find her. But she never came back. So he moved back to San Francisco and god a good job. Something to keep his mind off of her, but it never really worked.

* * *

Chicago

Sakura walked in a park holding a little girl's hand as she jumped from park bench to bench. They both where dressed in heavy cloths to keep them warm in the windy city. Sakura smiled as she sang a melody to the girl who was wracking her brain to guess the name. Sakura hadn't changed that much in the past ten years, her long hair was up and wrapped neatly in a bun.

"Come one Megan you know it." She smiled.

"I know, I know, I know, okay I don't know." The girl gave up and looked down at her.

"Aw "Fǜr Elise" by Beethoven. And you should know that one." She said teasing the child you laughed and looked down at her.

"Oh yeah. Will you be out teacher forever, Miss Haruno?" she asked innocently.

"Until your real teachers comes back. But only if you call me…?"

"Sakura!" The girl jumped down to the ground still holding Sakura's hand and smiled.

"That's right."

"you're crazy, Miss Haruno." She laughed.

"Megan." The girl's mother called as she walked into the park. Sakura squatted down and handed the girl her instrument case.

"Got everything?" she nodded, "okay." She let the girl go and run to her mother. Sakura stood and watched the interaction with mother and child. She sadly smiled and waved to them.

"There you are!" Ino ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Okay now, before you say no…okay picture this:" she pulled Sakura to sit down, "you on stage, me accompanying, thousands of people." She smiled as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Ino!" Sakura wined.

"The New York Philharmonic! I just got the invite. They want you back. Its just one night but they want you back." Ino said as she placed the invitation in Sakura's hands.

"I don't want to be up there, Ino." She said looking down.

"Sakura…when are you going to let yourself be happy again?" Ino asked as she scooted closer to her.

"Ha Ino I am happy, please." She said looking back with a pathetic look in her eye.

"I'm talking about when everyone else goes home, Sakura."

"Look….I know okay, I know." Sakura said.

"Just think about it. I mean you're a music teacher who doesn't play music anymore." Ino laughed.

"Call me crazy then." She smiled.

"Okay crazy, see you at home, okay?" she asked, Sakura nodded and looked back at the invite. She read it then crumpled it and threw it into the bottom of her bag and proceeded to watch all the children in the park play.

* * *

New York

The boy who Tyler was following was actually named Ben; he got Tyler to bye a plain pizza pie and a soda for Tyler. They walked down the streets as they headed to Ben's place.

Tyler was distracted with all the music that was playing around him. That was getting on Ben's nerves.

"No I ain't got a dad. See my pops was a drunk. And my mama, she took off with a crack head named little Jesus. But you know, he wasn't no little Jesus, you know what I'm saying?" he asked as they walked. Tyler nodded and continued to stair out into the city, Ben then pulled him away from the street and down a ally, "Come on man, this is us right here." He said as they climbed threw a hole in a face. Tyler handed him the pizza as he went threw.

"I've been with Deidara for years." He said as they started to walk to the fire escape.

"Who's Deidara?"

"Oh he's a real piece of work that's what he is. He took me in and said that I was an investment." They walked up two flights, "he also gave me Lulu. He bought it in the old days. Well, he really didn't buy it; I guess you could say he found it." He leaned against a ref door with a red sign that said 'Closed' on it, "Okay he stole it." Ben then turned around and knocked on the door.

"Password fools?" a voice asked.

"Open the damn door you fool!" the door then opened and Ben pulled Tyler in, "you're getting on my nerves with that man." He said as the door closed. "Follow me, what's your name again, Tyler right? Yo this is our home, son."

Tyler followed Ben and the boy who opened the door down some stairs, t o see that the place they call home was actually an old Broadway theater. But it was run down and old. Everywhere he looked he could see kids, not much older than him. All of them where playing instruments, ones he's seen in the paper back at New York's Children's. All of them where good at it and it intrigued Tyler.

"It gets kind of crazy here so stay on your feet. Yeah I've been here for a wile now. Come on man." Ben pulled him down another flight of stairs. Tyler looked around and listened to all the people playing and singing, he could barely hear Ben arguing with another boy about someone lying about all the money they made that day.

"man you should have knocked him in the head, son!" Ben shouted before he pulled the pizza from Tyler's arms and opened it and quickly pulled out a slice and looked around to make sure no one else saw it.

"PIZZA!" a boy in a wheelchair shouted from atop the balcony. Soon all the kids in that place started to run for the pizza, Ben stuffed his piece in his mouth and moved back.

By the time all the kids got there the pizza was gone, with just a few pieces of crust left. Tyler sat on a boy away from them still sucking on the straw in his soda can.

"You better go before Deidara shows; he'll be pissed if he see you brought a pie!" the boy in the wheelchair shouted.

"Hey, I didn't take no family, he bought it!" Ben pointed over to Tyler. Just then a knife landed in the boy and everyone looked to a figure that stood in the light that the only window in the place created, the figured moved until a very skinny man was seen, his hair was blond, some 0of it was parted over his left side of his face the rest was pulled into a ponytail.

"HOLA MUSIC LOVERS!" he shouted.

* * *

Hello my faithful readers!

I am so sorry that I've taken a long time to update, and you all have been chomping at the bit to see what is going to happen to our vampire lovers. Well I had some writers block and I also had computer trouble.

But I am back and will update weekly. I have created a schedule to keep in time:

Mon: Apart of me

Tues: Dark Clans

Wed: I'll Pretend its You

Thurs: Into the Rush

Friday: my new fic _Emerald and Onyx II_

Thank you for the wait and I will be back.

Love you all,

llwild1992


	11. Arc II Part 4

Into the Rush

A hotheaded guitarist and a beautiful headstrong violinist meet, and fall in love. Not just because of his black eyes or her pink hair but because of the music that intertwined them together.

By: llwild1992 (2008)

Based of the Warner Bros. Production of August Rush, (2007)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Arc II

Part 4

* * *

Recap:

"_Password fools?" a voice asked._

_"Open the damn door you fool!" the door then opened and Ben pulled Tyler in, "you're getting on my nerves with that man." He said as the door closed. "Follow me, what's your name again, Tyler right? Yo this is our home, son."_

_Tyler followed Ben and the boy who opened the door down some stairs, t o see that the place they call home was actually an old Broadway theater. But it was run down and old. Everywhere he looked he could see kids, not much older than him. All of them where playing instruments, ones he's seen in the paper back at New York's Children's. All of them where good at it and it intrigued Tyler._

_"It gets kind of crazy here so stay on your feet. Yeah I've been here for a wile now. Come on man." Ben pulled him down another flight of stairs. Tyler looked around and listened to all the people playing and singing, he could barely hear Ben arguing with another boy about someone lying about all the money they made that day._

_"Man you should have knocked him in the head, son!" Ben shouted before he pulled the pizza from Tyler's arms and opened it and quickly pulled out a slice and looked around to make sure no one else saw it._

_"PIZZA!" a boy in a wheelchair shouted from atop the balcony. Soon all the kids in that place started to run for the pizza, Ben stuffed his piece in his mouth and moved back._

_By the time all the kids got there the pizza was gone, with just a few pieces of crust left. Tyler sat on a boy away from them still sucking on the straw in his soda can._

_"You better go before Deidara shows; he'll be pissed if he see you brought a pie!" the boy in the wheelchair shouted._

_"Hey, I didn't take any family, he bought it!" Ben pointed over to Tyler. Just then a knife landed in the boy and everyone looked to a figure that stood in the light that the only window in the place created, the figured moved until a very skinny man was seen, his hair was blond, some of it was parted over the left side of his face the rest was pulled into a ponytail._

_"HOLA MUSIC LOVERS!" he shouted. _

* * *

Tyler was stunned as the tall man jumped down the stairs and up onto the stage. He lowered his head to pear into the faces of the other kids as they all stood in a straight line, looking down.

The man then eyes the empty pizza box, "Aww, who likes pizza?" he asked once again loudly rising is hand. Tyler noticed both of his hands where tattooed with letters and words. "Who bought the pizza?"

Every one of the kids turned towards Ben.

"Citizen bought it," he defended himself by pointing towards Tyler.

"Citizen," Deidara looked behind Ben to where Tyler stood, not cowering in fear fro the loud androgynous man with eyeliner, but in curiosity for him.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "Ben told me to buy it for him."

"He did," Deidara took one step towards Ben, looking down at him, "you bringing home strays now?"

"He wouldn't stop following me; I thought I could get something good out of him."

"Following," Deidara's head snapped back to Tyler. "Why where you following; you with the cops or something?"

"I was following the music."

"Music?"

"Is this a school?"

"If this is a music school than we're top of the class." A girl laughed out, the other kids following in her example.

"You hear music?" Deidara asked once the laughter quieted down.

"Yes,"

"Give me your hands," he said as he fully stood before the young boy, when Tyler didn't do as he asked he forcefully took Tyler's hand and looked at them. Smooth and unsullied hands. "You haven't played a note in your life." He pushed the boy's hands down and reached to his hat.

"But I want to learn."

"Music isn't something you can just learn, kid. It's Art." He turned to the other kids, taking off of his hat, "pockets." He shouted. Holding out his hat for the kids to put money in. they all dug restlessly in their pocket. "It's also a business kid." He said to Tyler as the kids dumped a lot of singles and change. He stopped at Ben when he didn't put a lot in. "the arch was my best place, don't tell me you're not rocking it?"

"No one listens, plus the cops are all over the place."

Deidara became stiff, fidgeting in his shoes, "take some, before I change my mind." He looked away as Ben reached in and took some money. When he was done he started to walk away. "I don't know what I am going to do with you kids, you're gonna put me in the poor house. "Bed times my little protégés." He said as he hoped down and off of the stage. "Back to your holes, go—go." He said as all the other kids ran off like mice.

Deidara reached a massive lever and pilled it down, engulfing every inch of space in darkness.

* * *

San Francisco

Sasuke drove up to Shisui's house on the night of his party. When he cut the engine off he could hear the over zealous laughter of the extended Uchiha family. He turned to his girlfriend, who was sitting in the passenger seat, smiling at him wit dark green eyes.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on Sasuke," she said flipping her cherry blond hair over her shoulder, "I have to meat your family at some point, why not now?" she got out of the car, forcing Sasuke to endure the one thing that he didn't want, seeing Itachi once again.

They walked up and into the house. The door was open and the air smelled like booze. Laughing erupted along with screaming, yelling, and people flying into walls—Naruto Uzumaki being the one.

She seemed overwhelmed with the noise, "are all Japanese people this loud?" she asked as Sasuke took her hand and lead her down a basement entrance and into the party.

One the far wall bright images of the family where projected onto a white cloth, some people just stood there watching the funny pictures. Suddenly it changed from pictures to a video. Of the band—he was singing that song. The one he wrote . . . for her.

Shisui shouted from across the room, "Hey, Sasuke!"

It woke Sasuke up from his daze, "hey." He said before looking back at the video.

Matching black eyes followed Sasuke's every movement as he walked—his girlfriend still holding onto him, to the video. Listening to the words that came from his once open and enlightened heart calling out to her; hoping that se would hear him like the night they had met.

"OHMIGOD . . . Is that you?" she asked as she finally saw the video after staring blindly at everyone. She appeared to be the only Caucasian there—a little frightening to her. "When where you going to tell me you are in a band?" she asked as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke has a lot to tell you," a familiar voice said as he stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke turned to see Itachi walking to him with a bottle of beer, "like who he wrote that song for,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not wanting to hear any of what his older bother hand to say, "lets go." He turned to walk out.

"So you're just gonna walk out of here; like you did before, Baby Bro?"

Sasuke stopped in mid step, his shoulders tightening, his grip on Sam's hand causing her pain as all his anger and frustration started to bubble thought his exterior. He turned on his heel, leaving Sam and towards Itachi, "If you have something so say, than say it, Itachi." He said standing toe to toe with him.

"Come on, Sasuke." Same called as she felt the air tighten. Everyone else knew what was going to happen they stood still.

"Say it, say it Itachi." He said as he pushed his brother back.

Itachi threw the bottle down and pushed Sasuke right back. They both took a hold of the other and started to push and shove one another. No one dare speak as they tussled.

"Come on, Sasuke, I was just kidding." Itachi said as Sasuke pushed him up against the wall that was projecting a image of the once happy brothers, playing together.

"Hit me." Sasuke said, "Hit me; I'm suffocating here." He shouted.

Itachi then slugged his brother right in the face, throwing Sasuke back a few feet. His hand touching his jaw where it started to swell.

Sasuke looked at his brother and smiled. Both brothers started to laugh.

Sam looked at her boyfriend, in shock that he ahd even asked for that man to punch him, even more that he was laughing about it with him. She turned and ran out of the room.

Sasuke, seeing her form leaving turned, "Samantha." He said as he ran after her.

He found her outside, next to his car, pasing as she cried. "its not going to work." She said as she contined to walk back and forth. "I don't know you, do it? Not the real you. Just now; you aren't the Sasuke I thought I knew."

"sam,"

"Maybe I never knew you, the walk you wanted to be known. You've never taken me to a company dinner, or out. You just wanted to sulk. You've never made me laugh or even cry until now. But that song—it was so passionate; something I don't know about you." She stopped and looked at him, her green eyes tearing, "you see; it's not going to work." She slowly walked to him as he stood still from her worlds. She silently took the car keys out of his pocket, the key ring was an "S", and the car belonged to her.

"Sam," he said.

"She's lucky, you know." She smile up at him, "the one you have passion for; she's so lucky to have a poet in love with her." She turned, "goodbye, Sasuke." She than walked to the driver's side and drove off.

Sasuke was still stunned that his impressionable girlfriend hand just broken up with him. And he was now stranded in a San Francisco Suburb with no way home. He moved to sit down on the dirty curb, not really caring that he was wearing a good suit.

He started to hear his son playing in his head. The image of pure pink hair floated in his head. What was she doing? What was she thinking at this moment? Was she thinking about him? Did she even remember him? All those questions seemed to appear once again.

Itachi was then at his side, placing one beer bottle next to Sasuke before standing in the middle of the road, gulping down his beer. "You'll get your suit dirty." He said.

Sasuke sighed before he took the bottle and started to drink a little.

"You know, it was nice to see the old Sasuke, instead of this domesticated one." He smiled. "—Even if it was for a second."

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair, "I've messed things up, once again. Dad was right; I'm a loser."

Itachi couldn't deny it, "Yeah, but that's why you where mom's favorite." He chugged the rest of the bottle before looking down the street, where Sam had driven off. "There is just one thing I don't get." He knew it would tick Sasuke off for saying it, but that's what big brothers do, "Aren't _you_ supposed to be in the car _with_ the girl as _she_ drives off into the sunset?"

Sasuke then broke down and started to laugh.

* * *

There is no way for me to express how sorry I am for not updating in . . . A YEAR AND A MONTH! There is no excuse, please do not hate me, a lot of things happened. But I will try to update soon. But I'm not promising anything too soon like next week.

Thanks to all those who have been sticking around and not killing me for not updating.

Please review, and don't be mad, I WILL BE UPDATING AND I PROMISE THAT ON THE LIFE OF MY FAMILY AND CAT!


End file.
